ranzs_big_brother_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3: Veterans vs. Newbies is the third season of Ranz's Big Brother Series on Facebook. It began on March 1, 2014. Memory Wall Format The format for the series is similar to that of the American version of Big Brother. Facebook contestants who apply or wanted to join for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests will take part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last six or seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. Twists/Changes *The HouseGuests will be separated with seven returning players called "Veterans" and seven new players called "Newbies". *Veterans vs. Newbies: If a Veteran wins Head of Household, he or she must put up two newbies up for eviction. Same with the newbies. *The veterans or newbies can still veto one of the nominees, either they're from the newbies or from the veterans. *On Day 21, after the live eviction, it was announced that when winning Head of Household, he or she can put anyone up for eviction. Therefore, Veterans vs. Newbies twist is over. Houseguests A total of sixteen HouseGuests (including two of the late comers) will compete. Voting History Notes: For the first three weeks it was played as Veterans vs. Newbies. Whomever wins the Head of Household gets to nominate two people from the opposing team. After the live eviction, it was announced that houesguests are not playing as Veterans vs. Newbies anymore. In Week 6 was a double eviction. Following the first eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. Game History Week 1 The 3rd season of Big Brother began with the fourteen houeseguests moving into the Big Brother house. They played HOH as usual and the first winner was Jazcy the veteran from last season. Jazcy and Jose argued in the house and sends the house into paranoia. Bryan couldn't handle all the drama that's happening in the house, he informed Big Brother that he wanted to quit the game. Jazcy immediately targeted Jose, but she could not nominate him because he was on the veterans side, so she nominated Jochelle for being talkative and not a sociable person and Carissa for being a negative person. Later the next day, Jason won the Power of Veto and decided not to use it. In the live eviction, Jochelle was sent packing by a vote of 4 to 6. Week 2 In the Head of Household competition, Michael won. He then nominated Carissa for being a negative person and Emmanuel being an outsider. The Power of Veto then took place, Michael won and he decided to take Carissa off the block. He then replaced Joseph as the replacement nominee because Michael heard Joseph and William having a plan on taking out Michael for being a threat at challenges. At the live eviction, Emmanuel was blindsided and sent packing with a vote of 4 to 5. Week 3 After the live eviction, the Head of Household competition took place. Jose won but, he decided to give Jazcy the HOH key. At the nomination ceremony, Jazcy nominated Jason for being a floater and Joseph for being a talkative person and a threat. In the Power of Veto competition, Joseph won. He then used the power of veto on him and Jazcy chose Carissa to be the replacement nominee to take out Jason and her being the pawn. In the live eviction, Jason was evicted with a vote of 2 to 6. Week 4 After the eviction, it was announced that when winning Head of Household the person can nominate anyone now. In the Head of Household competition, Jose won. He then nominated Jazcy for being a social threat and Joseph for being a wildcard. The next day, Jose won the power of veto, he decided not to use the veto. In the eviction, Joseph was blindsided with a vote of 3 to 4. Two days after Joseph's eviction, Carissa was expelled. Week 5 In the Head of Household competition, Jessel finally stepped up her game and won he first HOH of the season. She later then nominated Casey and William. Jessel later won the Power of Veto and took William off of the block. She then replaced him with Manuel. In the live eviction, Casey was sent packing with a vote of 1 to 4. Week 6 After Casey's departure, it was announced that it was going to be a double eviction this week. In the head of household competition, it was a tough competition but in the end, Jose won. Jose then nominated William and Stanley. In the Power of Veto competition, Michael won his second veto of the season. During the power of veto ceremony, Michael used it on William. Jose then backstabbed Manuel and replaced him as the replacement nominee. In the live eviction, the votes were tied 2 to 2 and Jose then blindsided Stanley. Stanley was sent packing, then another twist was revealed. This week was a double eviction week, meaning one more houseguest will be leaving the house. Day 42 Intro